Pippa Halliwell
"I was born into bad news, and can't seem to get away from it." - Pippa to Neal about her magic. Philippa Jaime “Pippa” Halliwell is a witch and is the mother of the Legacy Charmed Ones; Pax, Perry, and PJ Halliwell, as well as the older sister of Jenna Blackwell. She is also the wife of Neal Sawyer and is known for being a Firestarter. Her wiccan powers are over fire, the opposite of her sister Jenna, with her being able to create fire and heat. Besides this, Pippa also possesses the basic abilities of being a witch with the powers to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Having made a career for herself as a social worker, Pippa has made it her life goal to help people find there way; both magical and normal. She has been known for taking on the freaky cases and working in close contact with both the police, schools, and magical communities. Pippa is also a decedent of the Halliwell family line and the Warren line of witches. 'History' Early Life Pippa Halliwell was born to Warren witch; Paris Halliwell and mortal David Black on December 4, 2060 as the couple's oldest daughter and child, being the older sister of Jenna Blackwell, four years her junior. Within her first month Pippa received a Halliwell christening and was quickly discovered to have the power of Pyrokinesis, the opposite of her sister. Growing up Pippa reluctantly got a handle of her powers, and was well known for being an impressive young witch among the magical community. Whilst still managing to maintain a life, she was quick to become a very popular student in school and went from strength to strength. She was well known to never be seen without her sister. Including when a demon induced both sisters into a coma, however were brought back by their mother. In October 1987, she was visited by the future versions of her daughters, after her unborn daughter's birth was threatened by a demon in the future, and with help from her girls, and her siblings managed to stop the demon. However not long after this most of Pippa's family members were killed in a demon attack that was intended to kill her girls. Afraid for their safety, and on the knowledge that they'd be Charmed, Pippa bound their powers, with the help of her mother and reluctant sister. Appearance Pippa is said to be one of the prettiest girls and the complete opposite of her sister Jenna. * Hair: Pippa has naturally dark and thick chestnut brown hair, which she prfers to wear down and leave naturally curly although over the years she has let her hair grow and cut to just above her shoulders as well as becoming lighter with blonde highlights. When styled she tends to wear a variety of styles. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Pippa is a very gorgeous woman with a slightly tanned complexion which is complimented by her almond shaped hazel green eyes, which her eldest daughters inherited from her. She has a beauty spot above her lip and a pair of dimples, and like Pax, she is on the shorter scale at five foot three inches tall, with a slender and athletic frame. Pippa also has a tattoo of the Triquettra on the back of her neck hidden by her hair and her girls' names in a circle around her inner left wrist. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Pippa has had a multitude of different styles, from the heights of fashion as a teenager and young woman to a more simple and conservative style as she has gotten older. She wears more for comfort now as a mother than to be pretty however she dresses up when the occasion is called for. Tending to wear jeans with simple tops and shirt, and always wears her leather jacket and boots. Pippa also wears a pendent locket with a silver "P''" and "''J" attached and pictures of her girls on one side and her siblings and her on the other, as well as both her mother's and her own wedding ring. Personality and Traits Pippa is a very strong and powerful witch with a blunt, no-nonsense attitude. She lives by her own strong moral code of protecting her family at all costs and even goes to the point of binding her own children's powers for their safety and protection. She is often described as being compassionate and the more empathetic of her siblings. Though she is also said to be very bossy but still witty and sassy. Pippa is also fiery, strong-willed and feisty with a heightened sense of responsibility and protectiveness. Like most of the Halliwell family, Pippa is a very independent and stubborn woman with sarcastic tendencies that often drive people nuts. She believes in family, honor, and loyalty, and has shown to be calm and composed through prone to anxiety and panic. She can be judgmental especially in regards to the magical world yet is considered a very powerful witch despite her own reluctance to the craft and has strong maternal instincts. Though despite her thoughts on magic she is said to be the strongest of her siblings, and if she wasn't so jaded to the magical world could be even more powerful that her sister, a super witch. Pippa is also brave and self-sacrificing, willing to give up everything for her girls', and even her sister. She is said to be the exact opposite of her sister Jenna, and Jenna has also said that Pippa's youngest is a lot like her. She finds strength were others would find weakness, and despite her judgments on magic raised her girls to be strong and independent women with their own thoughts, and abilities. Overall she is a bad ass and a mother. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate fire and heat. * Heat Manipulation: The ability to manipulate and cause heat. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up Pippa and her siblings were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch Pippa has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life ''' * '''Social Worker: Despite an initial need to want to become a designer like her sister, Pippa instead became a social worker, wanting to help people and help troubled magical youth to find their ways in the world. She was more known for taking the freaky cases, and dealt with a lot of orphaned children despite her own views on magic and the magical community. In working as a social worker, Pippa also kept close contact in working with her police officer friend DJ Morris and also with magic school. However when Pippa initially got her job as a social worker it was by accident when she was helping a young witch and was advised by the witch's social worker to apply to become one herself. Being a social worker to the magical community has also helped levitate Pippa's guilt with her decision to bind her daughters' Relationships ''' '''Jenna Blackwell Jenna Blackwell is Pippa's little sister and best friend. Growing up together Pippa and Jenna have always been said to be the polar opposite of one another with their looks, personality and magic. Despite this the girls have always been extremely close; with Jenna having a lot of hero worship for Pippa. The sisters have always trusted, helped and protected one another and although they fought like most sisters, they retained their relationship and would risk everything for one another. However the sisters did became estranged due to Jenna's curse and Pippa binding her daughters' powers, which Jenna reluctantly helped with. Unknown to her sister, Pippa helped Jenna open a shop despite their estrangement. Etymology * Philippa: Philippa is a given name meaning "lover of horses" or "horses' friend". Common'''alternative spellings include Filippa, Phillipa and, less often, '''Filipa. It is the feminine form of the masculine name Philip. It is composed of the Greekelements philein (to love) and hippos (horse), and is derived from the name of Alexander the Great's father, the ancient Greek king, Philip II of Macedon (akaPhilippos, Filippos, and Pilipos), who was an avid horse lover. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Pippa like most of her Halliwell ancestors kept her maiden name and also named her children Halliwell. * Pippa was named after one of her ancestors, Philippa Baxter as well as the alias "Jaime Bennett" of one of her other ancestors. * Jenna was also very close with her sister, and would do anything to protect her no matter what the cost. * Young Pippa is played by Shelly Hennig. Category:Characters